spinnerettefandomcom-20200215-history
The Comment Section
Background Often the mark of a great webcomic is the community that it builds around it, and here is where Spinnerette marks itself as a great webcomic. Starting off briefly as a forum, the community soon transitioned into a comment section found directly on the comic's website, first through WordPress and later through Disqus. It began with only a handful of fairly active commenters, but soon turned into a bustling community full of interesting characters. Members of the comment sections engage in conversations, develop traditions, and cooperate in joint projects, and stories. Though members have come and gone, this community has been the epicenter of the Spinnerette spirit. Trials The Comment section has had a few struggles in the past. We have had some internet trolls try, unsuccessfully, to tear it apart, but these are common occurrences in any internet community. Still, two conflicts stand out. The first is the WordPress Crash: one of WordPress's updates caused the Spinnerette website to not function properly, leaving the comment section in the dark for a few days. This led to a switch to Disqus, which has had many quirks over time that continue to frustrate some of the veteran commenters. The second incident was the infamous Claim War: which involved one of the oldest traditions in the community, where members can claim a chracter in the comic. It was all good fun except when the character White Heron was introduced. Several commenters tried to claim her simultaniously and started to argue over who claimed her first. The incident almost tore the claiming tradition apart, until a set of rules were established. On January 10, 2016, Krow announced that he was planning on closing down the comment section in order to give himself more time to focus on other projects that moderating the comment section was taking up, suggesting the community relocate to a free messageboard or forum and use TV Tropes as a medium for discussing the comic. In response the community created a new disqus channel. The Channel would be closed in September 2019 by Disqus, along with all other channels, forcing the community to relocate once again. Running Gags and Traditions ''Hellsing'' Spinnerette : An early running gag where pages or comment threads featuring Mecha Maid in danger would have a comment where Spinnerette undergoes a Man-Spider-type transformation and enacts the "Seras Victoria vs. Zorin Blitz" scene from Hellsing. Goat Sacrificing : When a reference to physics is made, goats must be sacrificed or the cat-girls die. Claiming : The act of declaring a Spinnyverse character as one's waifu or husbando. Infinite Wrong Wolf Clones : Wrong Wolf possesses a limitless number of clones mass-produced by hidden facilities across the multiverse. Good fun with the infinite number of clones of everyone's favorite community member... and the brutal maraudings you can do to them! Wolfco : Wolfco is a megacorporation whose shareholders, board of directors, executives, and all other employees consist of wrong wolf clones. Wolfco manufactures an absurdly wide range of products, all of which inevitably malfunction are of the highest quality. Science! : When one shouts out "SCIENCE!" a Wrong Wolf Clone gets struck by lighting. The qualities of this lightning are currently under research. The Cardboard Chronicles : The Cardboard Chronicles, also referred to as the CBC ''(no relation to the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation), was a roleplay writing project begun in 2012 by Curious Spinny Fan and Wolf.spider. Jointly written by community members Wolf.spider and Curious Spinny Fan, with Asura as a featured writer, and Wolfen and Templeton as contributors. It featured characters based on the avatars of several other commentators as well as original characters. It was moved to DeviantArt in 2013, after concerns and complaints were voiced regarding the length of posts making it difficult to navigate the comment section. Unfortunately, all of the material written prior to the move to DeviantArt was erased by a Discus update. It is on hiatus as of December 2014. There was talk about a reboot, but nothing definite had been announced until... '''Rough Draft' : A spin-off story line to CBC written primarily by Wolf.spider and Asura focusing on a fox girl named Kit, Sarah and Wolf.spider's 7 youngest children. Orbital Anti Bad-Pun Cannon : The Orbital Anti-Bad Pun Cannon (OABPC) is a device that smites any bad pun discovered by the community. It is located in geosynchronous orbit and along with (And sometimes confused with) the Lunar Anti Bad-Pun Station (LABPS) falls under Adamas' jurisdiction. Wrong Wolf and his clones continuously tamper with it, causing it to malfunction and fire random substances. For some reasons it won't shoot Wordpuns designed as props in a commenter franchise. Making Bastet Mad : Should anything untoward happen to a cat (for some reason, catgirls don't count), Bastet - the Egyptian goddess of cats - visits her wrath upon the guilty party by abducting them in a vortex of sand. Typically the guilty party will reappear some time later in the Sahara, reeking of used kitty litter. : : Also, esp. recently, Bastet has been known to curse(or bless, depending on perspective) people temporarily with the forms of cats or catpeople. Most notably Wolf.spider, whose chaotic nature left the curse dormant, I guess, and now Wolf.spider's cat ears(and occasionally more) tend to reappear when Bastet does. Waifu Boxing : The act of putting characters one loves into comfortable storage containers and collecting them in a safe location, not unlike a certain monster collecting game. A pastime mainly enjoyed by Wolfen, but others have been known to dabble. Pugsura : The conspiracy theory that our resident kaiju, Asura, is actually a diminutive yet adorable black pug. Photographic evidence will usually be submitted, and denied by the defendant. Though occasionally he "plays along," which tends to increase suspicions. A Garde(voir)d Identity : Until recently, resident masked detective and hat-wearing professor, Templeton, had revealed their facial features to no-one. This lead to much speculation among the community. Often guesses as to the truth of her visage would reach far into absurdity. : : Despite recent revelations, some members (mostly Destiny) insist that her true appearance is that of a purple variant of Gardevoir, a feminine humanoid Pokémon. Templeton's own words: "Purple librarian gardevoir. Is me." were resposible for inciting the creation of this theory. Current and Former Members * AeroQC: Borderline insane duo of Aero and his assistant/fractional personality Kyu. Aero likes to instill lengthy threads involving many a random creation of science or just plain goofing around. Kyu enjoys fighting monsters as a Magical Girl with her trusty Sakura Blazer flamethrower or just assisting her "Boss". Both spend most of their time running away from Destiny trying to dress them up in frilly apparel. * Adamas: Lord of the moon and the OABPC. * Asura: Our resident six-armed eldritch kaiju. Enjoys fighting with and trying to eat the other commentators, especially wrong wolf and his clones. Hates cats but is afraid of Bastet. (Totally not an adorable black pug, he swears.) * Bakaneko: Our "bewbs" enthusiast; a self-proclaimed dumb cat with surprising moments of insight, who is also Batman. * BladeWolves: * Chelvo, the Swampseeker: Will not come back ..but will be missed. * CrocoGuy: Wolfen's "son" and the Prince of the Community. * Curious Spinny Fan: Purple-haired star of The Cardboard Chronicles''.'' * Delicious Vodka DeBlair: * Destiny: Former Electric Elemental, now Genie Princess/Magical Girl, and sometimes giantess, Servant of PsyGen, Responsible for the R63 Incident(s), Renegade Stylist, and Dealer of Fanservice. * Game Goddess: Our local goddess. * Gebirgs Eevee: An Issue 1 oldie and the comic's resident military advisor. * GreatGoldWyrm: * Instant Spinny Fan: Our local human encyclopedia. * Jaston: A myrmidon with Fire and Stabbing-power. * Kenshi Morugu: "Mysterious and elusive." "And sexy!" "But no one can tell because being mysterious and elusive makes you so hard to see." "Like a sexy Loch Ness monster." (Quotes from Wolf.spider & Kenshi) Also definitely a viking. Was a Sergal for a while, now a rabbit. * KittyKatt09: Resident hammer-swinging Harley Quinn fangirl. * KrazyKrow: Author of Spinnerette and Emperor of the Community. * Lady Songbird: Krow's lovely wife and Empress of the Community. * McMilla1228: Local Mystic Knight and interim president of Obsidicorp. * mouthofxenu: Our dark god worshipping Medusa. responsible for the naked franklin incident. * Mr.13: Our expert on the void, Brother to Psychotic Genius, actually the same person as him. * Odysseus: Guy in charge of hell who can raise the dead, pull peoples souls out of their body, go incorporeal, and sort of shape shift. Usually appears as a large hooded figure in shades of black and grey, with no visible face. Pulls around a golf-club-bag-of-holding full of mallets, bats, clubs, maces, and assorted edged weaponry.(One of the side pockets contains his vacation home.) * Osaru Sensei: ...an old friend? I mean, she's not Batgirl or anything, if that's what you're thinking. * Psychotic Genius: An explorer and collector of oddities, Brother to Mr.13, actually the same person as him. * [https://www.deviantart.com/van-dunkelschreiber Rendrat]:''' A were-rat mercenary, and current head moderator of the Krow's Kort. * '''Samurai Guy: '''Hired. * '''Scar Man!!!: Our mad scientist and Gaia cultist with his own franchise. Currently Inactive. * Seeoahtlahmakaskay: Our resident yandere talking racoon, and Therapod's wife. * Silent_Rain: The resident Unseelie fairy. * SgtWadeyWilson: A Deadpool fan with a remarkably similar personality to their idol. Owner of a nice little skeletal furniture shop aboard the OABPC. Lead Scientist at BGF's EGD. Former Grammar Vigilante, and semi-reluctant editor of this page. * Solaris: Personification of the Sun and overseer of the solar system. * Sven Ragnarsonn: A Viking chief. * Templeton: Our local Temporal Detective, and nemesis of Asura. Fan of bears and trenchcoats. (Not a purple Gardevoir, apparently.) * Therapod: Our local talking dinosaur, and Seeoahtlahmakaskay's hubby. * Vernon K. Avaritt III: Our old man! * Wolfen: The Queen of the Community. A petite, eyepatch-wearing werewolf with a vast collection of maids, steins, and fetishes. * Wolf.spider: Our resident harbinger of chaos. Also an armor-obsessed collector of odd cutlery. * Wrong Wolf: A "Greta-chan" fanatic and CrocoGuy watcher who defies all sense of logic and reason, and possesses an inexhaustible number of reality breaking clones. Places of the Spinnyverse * Krow's Kourt The general state of residence of the Spinnyversians. * Spinnychan For discussions more controversial or more political. * Spinnypedia This very Wiki * Spinnyverse the comic website * Patreon Page a place to help support the comic and get accces to canonical NSFW material Category:Comment section